


Sunshine

by Frozensnake53



Series: Sunshine [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozensnake53/pseuds/Frozensnake53
Summary: A oneshot about one of Gil and Jay’s last days on their gap year trip.Gil loves fruit, fower crowns and Jay’s long hair.Jay loves the sunshine and Gil.Sorry bad description but read for tooth rotting fluff!





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is inspired by D3 and I just couldn’t get the idea of these two having flowers in their hair out of my head! Feel free to add comments down below, or message me on tumblr at:  
Poorunfortunate-huma

Jay relaxes back in the sun, his eyes fluttering closed as the bright rays bathe his face, his skin no doubly giving off an ethereal glow. When he first got off the Isle all those years ago the first thing that took him by surprise when he stepped out of the limo, was the bright rays of sun. Even though his body was covered in leather from (almost) head to toe, he could still feel the luscious rays caressing his skin. It soon became an addiction to feel the gentle heat upon his skin, often adventuring outside, avoiding everyone’s gaze in order to keep up his bad boy facade.

He swore that from that day on nothing would be as beautiful as the sun.

Although, that seems like a life time ago as he inhales a deep breath of fresh air whilst laying freely in the grass. His hands gently brush the green bristles. The wind barely blowing, just enough to feel it touch his bare chest. He can hear the peaceful lull of birds singing in the distance and the small trickle of a stream that leads to the lake in front of him. He inhales slowly.

_Bump, thunk!_

And, exhale.

Jays eyes flutter open as he props himself up on his side, with his elbows giving him the look of ultimate ease. His necklaces hanging now hanging off his chest, the golden hues dimmed by the blades of the rich green grass. However one necklace shines bight in the sun’s rays. It’s golden glow illuminating the shape of a bull with horns as it gently rises and falls on his bare chest. The metal cool and smooth against his skin.

He feels the sun leave his face, making him pout slightly as he looks behind him at the source of the noise and is met by a picnic basket and a blinding smile.

“Hey, did I wake you?” Gil says with concern creasing his brow. Jay’s lips tug into a small smile, his eyes never straying away from the other boy. He watches as Gil walks around him placing himself next to jays back and gently places the picnic basket down, the items inside clattering lightly. Jay quickly rolls over his necklaces briefly sliding over his chest, shining brightly, before resuming to their place in the grass.

He sighs looking at the other boy. Jay was never an overly emotional person, I mean who was when they where brought up on the Isle. But he could not deny that the feeling that blossomed in his chest, right below the bull necklace, when he looked at the boy in front of him that it was one of pure adoration and dare he say love.

“I wasn’t asleep,” Jay mumbles softly as looks up at the other boy through his eyelashes.

“Good,” Gil says smiling before kissing Jay softly on the lips. Jay smiled into the kiss as he felt the other boys hair gently tickle his face as it brushes against his skin. Gil pulls back chuckling, “I don’t understand how it tickles you.”

Jay props himself up before scooting round to face the boy, crossing his legs. “And I don’t understand how it drives you mad. I do this for you!” Jay jokes, as he gestures to his hair which is perched on top of his head in a messy bun. If Evie were hear he is sure she would make some comment about it looking like a drowned rat.

“Hey,” Gil holds a hand to his bright red chest, (very early on into their gap year adventure they discovered that Gil is very prone to sunburn, probably from spending all his life in the gloomy shadows of the isle). “You love putting your hair up! You just cant do it well,” Gil exclaims innocently as he shoves Jay lightly.

“Well you know I love more than putting my own hair up?” Jay can feel his lips quirking into a smirk (which Jay thinks could rival Harry’s), as he leans closer to the other boy. He lifts up a hand and gently brushes a stray blond wave, tucking it behind Gils ear, whilst his eyes glint mischievously. Who said he couldn’t use his Isle charm?

“Mhh?” Gil hums looking down at the picnic basket and opening it. Jay begins to pout at the thought of Gil finding the treats in the basket more interesting than himself. But his pout is quickly replaced by his trademark smirk as his hand that was in Gil’s hair gently makes its way down his face to lightly grasp the other boys jaw. A slow twist of his wrist has both boys facing each other. Jay licks his lips his gaze flickering down to Gil’s chapped lips before looking back at the other boys eyes. Jay’s gaze scans across Gil’s face taking in the way the sun dances off his skin, his long blonde eyelashes protecting his eyes that are full of love, the splattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and all the way up to his temples, making Jay want to kiss every single one. Jay could of sworn his heart skipped a beat as he felt the feeling in his chest again.

Looking in Gil’s eyes again, for some kind of mental conformation, he leans in letting his eyes close and waits for their lips to meet.

Jay frowns when his lips meet something smooth causing his eyes to snap open, revealing Gil with a cheeky grin plastered across his face. Jay feels his lips being parted by the smooth object Gil is trying to shove in his mouth. Jay eventually gives in and opens his mouth allowing whatever Gil is holding to plot into his mouth.

As soon as the object hits his tongue his eyes soften and his lips curve into a large smile. “Grapes,” Jay softly stated as he chews the fruit, memories of their first (civil) interaction flooding his head.

Gil nods “Yep, I though you might enjoy them.” He plops a handful of grapes into his own mouth before digging out a small container of mixed berries. “Freshly picked this morning,” the beaming smile on Gil’s face made Jay think that not even the sun could shine as brightly as Gil was.

“And that’s why your the best boyfriend in the world,” Jay states before he kisses Gil.

But with no grape.

They sit there idly chatting, munching on the grapes and sharing kisses as the sun still shines down on them. Jay bites his lip as he wonders what the other will think about his relationship with Gil. When they first got together they decided to keep their relationship between the two of them in an attempt to keep the blissful feeling of uninterrupted new romance. They both agreed to reveal their relationship to their friends when they arrive back in Auradon next week.

Jay is drawn out of his thoughts by the soft humming of his boyfriend at his side. He looks over and sees Gil’s large and usually clumsy hands delicately weaving an intricate flower crown using a pile of colourful flowers beside him. Jay must of been so deep in thought he didn’t realise he went and gathered the mass of flowers.

Jay continued to watch as Gil’s hands danced around the flower crown with care almost as if he had magic. His face relaxed with a slight smile as he hummed some unknown tune, which Jay suspects is a sea shanty that him and his fellow pirates no doubly sang on Uma’s ship.

Jay slowly grabbed his phone from beside him and opened up the camera, swiping along to turn it on video mode and flipping to front camera before pressing record. He filmed Gil sneakily from over his shoulder, the other boy not suspecting a thing as he still hums the shanty, making Jays heart melt.

Suddenly the humming stoped and his relaxed scrunches up as he brings the crown close to his face, delicately turning it around scrutinising every detail for an imperfection before holding it in front of him and beaming his sun rivalling smile, satisfied with the crown. He turns to Jay who watches Gil’s expression change as he realises his boyfriend filming.

Instantaneously Jay feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his bare torso from behind, playfully tackling him into his boyfriends chest who brings them both to the ground.

“What do you think your doing?” Gil exclaims playfully, however it was muffled by him burying his face into Jay’s neck.

“Filming you.” Jay says, cheekily avoiding Gil’s question whilst still looking at his joyful face in the camera which, (to his delight) is still recording. Jay can feel Gil sigh beneath him before kissing his shoulder and gently unwrapping his arms from Jays body and shoving him off allowing them to lay side by side.

Jay sits up and props his phone up against the picnic basket. As he does this he feels something rough but not comfortable being placed on his head, which aided by a quick glance to his phone reveals the beautiful flower crown upon his head.

“You should take your hair down. It would look a lot better,” Jay hears Gil softly say causing him to turn around to see Gil laying on his side facing him. His golden hair fanned out on the grass.

“What,” Jay states as he shuffles towards his boyfriend, laying down to face him. “And ruin all my hard work.”

Gil rolls his eyes causing Jay to smirk softly and grab one of his hands. Gil brings their joint hands up to his lips and brushes his lips over Jays calloused knuckles. Jay’s stomach does a flip for the thousandth time today.

He studies Gil’s face, before picking up a yellow flower and tucking it behind his ear. He then cups a hand on Gil’s cheek . Nothing would be as beautiful as him.

Not even the sun.

His own personal sunshine.

“You know that I love you right?”

Gil beams. Jay now knows what it’s like to hold the sun in his hands.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if your reading this then I assume you got through the fic! Thank you! As I said before feel free to leave a comment or message me on tumblr (see notes at top for my tumblr), either would be appreciated! 
> 
> I’m thinking about possibly writing a sequel to this where Gil and Jay go back to Auradon and share their relationship with the others. If that’s something any of you would be intrested in let me know! 
> 
> For any of you that follow me/ have read my other works I am working on the next chapter of Gymshorts and Nosebleeds! Thanks for being so patient guys!


End file.
